Die Sage der Drei
by VaniOswald
Summary: Reallife trifft Middleearth - 3 Mädels werden nach Mittelerde versetzt und müssen gemäß einer Sage ihre Aufgaben erfüllen, damit der Ringkrieg siegreich enden kann.
1. Prolog

Reallife trifft Middleearth - 3 Mädels werden nach Mittelerde versetzt und müssen gemäß einer Sage ihre Aufgaben erfüllen, damit der Ringkrieg siegreich enden kann.

**Trailer**

https/youtu.be/X_7G-wz0BSE


	2. Kapitel 1 - Die Aufgaben

Fiona, Nikki und Melissa hatten sich schon sehr auf ihr erstes Live-Rollenspiel gefreut. Gemeinsam waren sie angereist, hatten eines der Zelte bezogen und sich ihren Rollen gemäß gekleidet. Sie konnten den eigentlichen Beginn kaum erwarten, der noch am selben Abend stattfinden sollte. Fiona trug ein erdfarbenes Gewand, an ihrem Gürtel hatte sie ihren Dolch und ein kleines Täschchen, indem sie ein Fläschchen mit Arznei und etwas Stoff zum Verbinden mitführte.

Nikki hatte sich ihr grünes Elfenkostüm angezogen, den Pfeilköcher auf dem Rücken und ihren Langbogen in der Hand. Außerdem trug sie auch noch einen halblangen Dolch mit sich, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Melissa stach mit ihren Klamotten etwas hervor. Sie war fast ausschließlich in Leder gehüllt, ihr Zweihänder hing locker an ihrem Gürtel, einen Dolch im Stiefelschaft und einen Dolch am Brustgürtel. Unter der Weste trug sie noch ein leichtes Kettenhemd. Hibbelig, wie viele andere auch, standen sie um das große Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der Zeltstadt. Die Organisatoren teilten die Gruppen gerade ein und verteilten die Aufgaben. Vielen waren bereits ihren Gruppen zugeteilt und der Platz leerte sich zusehends. Nikki, Fiona und Melissa wunderten sich schon sehr, da die Gruppen, zu denen ihre Charaktere gehörten, schon von dannen gezogen waren, als einer der Spielleiter auf sie zutrat.

„Für Euch habe ich ganz besondere Aufgaben. Eine jede von Euch erhält eine eigene, die ihr zu bewältigen habt. Leider dürft Ihr niemanden von dieser Aufgabe erzählen, daher müsst Ihr Euch nun trennen." „Okay, dann viel Spaß!" rief Melissa zwinkernd und grinsend, nahm das Pergament, welches ihr hingehalten wurde, und verschwand in eine Richtung. „Dir auch!" riefen Nikki und Fiona ihr hinterher. Als nächste bekam Nikki ihre Aufgabe und nachdem sie sich von Fiona verabschiedet hatte, ging sie in eine andere Richtung davon. „Deine Aufgabe beginnt erst morgen früh. Also ruh dich noch aus! Im Morgengrauen treffen wie uns wieder hier, dann erhältst Du deine Aufgabe." Mit einem Nicken ging der Organisator zurück zum Zelt, von wo er das Geschehen beobachten konnte. ,Na toll! Die Anderen können schon loslegen!" grummelte Fiona, ging aber in Richtung Kampfplatz, um sehen zu können, was sich dort tat. Vielleicht konnte sie ja ihre Freundinnen sehen.

Melissa öffnete, gleich nachdem sie die Zeltstadt hinter sich gelassen hatte, das Pergament und las aufmerksam, was dort stand. Dabei trugen sie ihre Füße vom Kampfplatz fort und in den Wald hinein. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und die Bäume nahmen noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen weg. Völlige Dunkelheit verschluckte sie.

Nikki war in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gegangen. Auch sie las ihre Aufgabe durch und verschwand in einem Wald, der an das Schlachtfeld grenzte.

Fiona konnte keine von Beiden sehen, da Nikki und Melissa bereits verschwunden waren, als sie den Kampfplatz erreichte. Sie sah der Schlacht zu, die entbrannt war, setzte sich abseits ins Gras und verfolgte das Geschehen.

Melissa tastete sich durch den Wald von Baum zu Baum, da sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, immer weiter. Etwas merkwürdig kam es ihr schon vor. Irgendwann erreichte sie den Waldrand und konnte eine weite Ebene vor sich in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Ab und an standen einzelne Bäume und in der Ferne zog sich eine Gebirgskette entlang.

Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, hier irgendwo Berge gesehen zu haben! Sie lief verwundert weiter.

Inmitten der Ebene erhob sich ein geformter Berg, dessen Kuppe fast aussah wie eine Krone. Auf halber Höhe konnte sie Feuer erkennen und steuerte darauf zu.

Nikki musste sich ebenfalls durch die Dunkelheit des Waldes kämpfen. An dieser Seite war der Wald breiter und so dauerte es länger, bis sie den Waldrand erreichte. Aber vor ihr, nur durch eine schmale Schneise getrennt, lag wieder ein Wald.

Na toll! Soll ich etwa weiter durch den Wald laufen, nur weil ich grüne Klamotten anhabe? Aufseufzend überquerte sie das kleine Stück Grasland und betrat erneut einen Wald. Dieser war aber nicht so unheimlich dunkel wie der vorherige, so kam sie schneller voran. Bald schon war sie tief im Wald angelangt.

Fiona vergnügte sich unterdessen weiter damit, dem Scharmützel zuzusehen. Sie versuchte sich einige Angriffe und Verteidigungen abzugucken, um für ihre eigene Aufgabe gewappnet zu sein. Als der Himmel bereits tief dunkel war, kehrte sie zum Zelt zurück, holte sich auf dem Weg ihr Abendessen ab und ließ sich vor ihrem Zelteingang nieder um zu essen.

Nach und nach kamen die Ersten der angrenzenden Zelte zurück, aßen ebenfalls, gönnten sich einen Krug Bier oder Met und besprachen die eben erlebte Schlacht.

Sicher werden Melissa und Nikki auch bald zurück sein! überlegte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Aber ich geh jetzt schlafen, wenn ich morgen früh hoch muss! dachte sie weiter und ging bald darauf ins Zelt und auf ihr Lager.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Auf der Wetterspitze

Melissa wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs war, vermutete aber schon, dass es einige Stunden waren, da sie inzwischen schon ein großes Stück Ebene überquert hatte.Etwa ein Viertel der Strecke bis zum Berg fehlte ihr noch, als zwei Dinge fast gleichzeitig geschahen. Zuerst erlosch das Feuer auf dem Berg, nachdem sie sich gerichtet hatte, und gleich danach konnte sie ganz in der Nähe einen markerschütternden Schrei hören. Eine Gänsehaut zog ihr über den gesamten Körper.

Was war das denn??? fragte sie sich leicht bibbernd vor Angst.

Sie konnte einige dunkle Gestalten erkennen, die auf den Berg zuritten. Ohne zu überlegen, sprintete Melissa los und folgte den Reitern so schnell sie konnte.

Als sie den Berg erreichte, erklommen ihn die Gestalten. Wild und furchteinflößende Pferde standen am Fuße des Berges.

Na, die sind ja mal hässlich zurecht gemacht! dachte sie, achtete aber nicht weiter auf die Pferde. Mit schmerzenden Seitenstichen und nach Luft japsend kletterte sie ebenfalls auf den Berg. Als sie auf halber Höhe war, konnte sie bereits ängstliche Schreie vom Plateau über ihr hören, und so überwand sie ihren inneren Schweinehund und legte noch einen Zahn zu, um zum Gipfel zu gelangen. Wehe dem, das mache ich hier umsonst, dann können die aber was erleben! dachte sie wütend.

Unweit von ihr kletterte ebenfalls ein Kämpfer zum Plateau hoch, ohne dass beide voneinander wussten. Zur gleichen Zeit kamen sie oben an. Melissa zog im Laufen ihr Schwert und stolperte fast, da dieses um einiges an Gewicht zugelegt hatte. Was ist denn mit dem blöden Ding los? Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch ein Neues kaufen sollen? überlegte sie, als sie auf die ihr am nächsten stehende vermummte Gestalt zulief und sie angriff. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erschien der andere Kämpfer und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Angreifer vor.

Nacheinander vertrieben die Beiden die vermummten Gestalten, ehe sie Seite an Seite vor dem Letzten standen. Im Wechsel kämpften sie gegen ihn, als ein kläglicher Ruf ertönte.

„Streicher!" Der Kämpfer an ihrer Seite wandte den Kopf, warf ihr die Fackel aus seiner linken Hand zu, drehte sich um und lief zu dem Rufenden hinüber. Na toll! dachte Melissa und kämpfte nun allein gegen den letzten „Bösen".

Irgendwie kam sie mit Schwert und Fackel durcheinander, der Mantel der vermummten Gestalt fing dabei Feuer, und kurz darauf stand der Typ in Flammen, ließ von Melissa ab und rannte zum Rand des Plateaus, wo er sich gleich in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Oh mein Gott! Was habe ich getan?" rief sie panisch, rannte zu der Stelle, wo die lebendige Fackel verschwunden war, und starrte hinunter. „Schnell, wir müssen Hilfe holen!" rief sie den Anwesenden zu und drehte sich dabei um. Als sie sich zurück zum Abgrund drehen wollte, stutzte sie und sah noch mal genau hin. Dieser Typ, Streicher - oder wie der hieß - beugte sich über ein etwa 6-jähriges Kind und drei weitere Kinder standen um ihn herum. Etwas entgeistert starrten der Große und die Kids zurück, aber sie schienen sich eher um den am Boden liegenden zu sorgen. „Hey, habt Ihr mich gehört?" rief Melissa immer noch außer sich vor Sorge und Verzweiflung, dabei ging sie auf die Gruppe zu. „Wir hoffen, dass er das nicht überlebt hat!" murmelte eines der Kinder und Melissa stutzte wegen dessen tiefer Stimme. Dieser Streicher nahm das Kind, welches am Boden lag, auf seine Arme und trug es an der völlig verdutzten Melissa vorbei. „Wir müssen uns um Frodo kümmern, sucht nach Königskraut!" Er und die Kinder gingen so schnell wie möglich zum Weg, der nach unten führte.

Melissa blickte noch mal zu der Stelle, wo ihr Gegner verschwunden war, drehte sich dann um und folgte diesem Streicher und seiner Schar.

„Ich werde bestimmt ausgeschlossen und ins Gefängnis muss ich ganz sicher auch!" murmelte sie den ganzen Abstieg immer wieder vor sich hin.

„Was ist ein Gefängnis?" fragte eines der Kinder leise ein anderes.

Melissa ließ sich durch die Frage überhaupt nicht irritieren, sie war immer noch viel zu geschockt, um irgendwas realisieren zu können.

Bald kamen sie am Fuß des Berges an, wo Melissa nach dem zerschmetterten und verkohlten Überresten ihres Gegners Ausschau hielt. Aber wie durch ein Wunder konnte sie nichts sehen. Selbst als sie den Berg umrundete, konnte sie keine Leiche erspähen. Auch die wild aussehenden Pferde waren verschwunden. Melissa, die langsam an ihrem Verstand zweifelte, fand dafür nur eine Lösung: „Der hatte einen Fallschirm und hat sich im Flug den Mantel ausgezogen!" Etwas beruhigt ging sie zurück zu den anderen.

Frodo lag immer noch am Boden, verdrehte die Augen und machte komische Geräusche. Streicher und eines der Kinder waren nicht dort, aber die anderen Beiden hockten zu beiden Seiten von Frodo. „Was fehlt ihm denn?" fragte Melissa, als sie näher trat. „Einer der Ringgeister hat ihn mit seinem Dolch durchbohrt!" grummelte einer der beiden Knirpse. „Wo ist Streicher? Holt er einen Heiler?" wollte sie dann wissen. „Nein, er sucht mit Sam nach Königskraut. Wir dachten, Ihr würdet ihm helfen," antwortete der andere Junge und sah Melissa mit neugierigen Augen an. „Ach ja, ich sollte ja danach suchen," entgegnete sie und drehte sich um, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich noch mal zurück. „Ähm, ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wie dieses Königskraut aussieht, oder?" Die beiden Jungen schüttelten die Köpfe. „Na ja gut, bis dann!" Melissa drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte vom Lager weg. Wäre Fiona doch hier, die wüsste bestimmt wie dieses Kraut aussieht! dachte sie, da raschelte es vor ihr im Gebüsch und Streicher und der Knirps mit Namen Sam kamen zurück. Ohne auf Melissa zu achten, hockten sie sich neben Frodo auf den Boden. Streicher stopfte sich etwas von einer Pflanze in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Kurz hinter ihnen trat eine schwarzhaarige Frau, gekleidet in einen grauen Mantel, zu Frodo und hockte sich ebenfalls hin. Sie flüsterte etwas in einer anderen Sprache.Die Knirpse, die bei Frodo gewacht hatten, standen ehrfürchtig auf. „Das ist eine Elbenfrau!" flüsterte einer der Beiden. „Oh, er schwindet schon!" wisperte die Frau. „Wir müssen ihn zu meinem Vater bringen!"

Streicher steckte unterdessen das durchgekaute Stück Pflanze in die Wunde von Frodo. Der jaulte daraufhin noch lauter auf.

Also, wenn er bis jetzt keine Blutvergiftung hatte, dann bekommt er sie jetzt ganz sicher! dachte Melissa und verzog das Gesicht angewidert. Auf einmal redeten Streicher und die Frau wieder in dieser merkwürdigen Sprache. Nicht nur Melissa sah sie verwundert an, auch die Kinder verfolgten das Gespräch. Bald darauf holte die Frau ihren weißen Hengst heran, stieg auf und Streicher gab ihr Frodo in den Arm. Na Gott sei Dank, bald wird ihm geholfen! Melissa seufzte erleichtert auf. „Was tust Du denn da? Diese Ringgeister sind doch immer noch irgendwo!" rief Sam, das Kind, das mit Streicher das Königskraut gesucht hatte. Er bekam keine Antwort, denn die Frau ritt nun mit Frodo davon. Streicher, Melissa und die verbliebenen Kinder sahen ihr nach. „Wir rasten hier eine Weile, ehe wir ihnen nach Bruchtal folgen," sagte Streicher, ging etwas weg und hockte sich auf den Boden.Die drei verbliebenen Kinder machten es sich ebenfalls am Boden bequem. Sie legten sich lang hin, schlossen die Augen und versuchten etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Melissa wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte, spürte aber auch die Strapazen der letzten Stunden, also legte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Der Düsterwald

Nikki war weit in diesen Wald hineingegangen, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu Mensch oder Tier. Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte sie in ihrer Umgebung etwas rascheln gehört, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Nun erreichte sie eine kleine Lichtung. Sie entschloss sich, eine Rast einzulegen und hockte sich auf einen Baumstamm, der in der Mitte der Lichtung lag, holte ihren Proviant hervor, den sie stets bei sich trug, und ließ es sich schmecken. Anscheinend vom Duft ihres Brotes angelockt, erschien ein kleines Tier in ihrer Nähe, welches Ähnlichkeit mit einem Eichhörnchen hatte. Neugierig sah es zu Nikki, aber auch wachsam und zum Sprung bereit. Das kleine Näschen wackelte verdächtig hungrig in ihre Richtung. „Na, hast Du Hunger?" fragte Nikki grinsend an das Eichhörnchen gewandt. Sie brach etwas von ihrem Brot ab und hielt es dem Tier hin. Es kam zwar etwas näher, aber nicht nah genug, um es zu erreichen. Nikki warf es halb zu ihm und das Eichhörnchen eilte hin, schnappte sich das Stück Brot, lief mit ihm wieder zurück und mampfte es vergnügt. Danach traute es sich schon näher an Nikki heran, die ihm ein weiteres Stück darbot.

Nach drei weiteren Stückchen Brot, wagte es sich an Nikkis Hand heran, schnüffelte kurz daran, nahm sich das Stück Brot und verputzte es direkt neben ihr.

„Du bist aber putzig!" sagte Nikki, als sie sich das Tier genauer ansah. Solch ein Eichhörnchen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Während sie darüber nachdachte, was das wohl für ein Tier sei, und sich das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund stecken wollte, kletterte ihr neuer Freund wieselflink an ihr hoch und stibitzte das Brotstück aus ihrer Hand. Auf Nikkis Schulter sitzend mampfte das Eichhörnchen alles weg. „Hey, das war meins!" beschwerte sich Nikki grinsend und dem Kleinen zugewandt, der sie aus neugierigen Augen ansah. „Scheinst aber Hunger zu haben. Nur leider hab ich nichts mehr, das war der Rest." Das Eichhörnchen schien nicht daran zu glauben, denn es hangelte sich an der Seite von Nikki hinunter zu ihrem Proviantbeutel und zog daran. „Da ist auch nichts mehr, hier schau!" Nikki zog den Beutel auf und schon hockte das Eichhörnchen darin, um sich auch noch die letzten Krümel Brot zu ergaunern. Nikki amüsierte sich königlich. „Okay, kannst ihn haben." Vorsichtig löste sie den Beutel von ihrem Gürtel, legte ihn auf die Erde, rutschte vom Baumstamm herunter und legte sich daneben. Nachdem sie herzhaft gegähnt hatte, entschied sie sich zu einem kleinen Nickerchen. Das Eichhörnchen kroch wieder aus dem Beutel heraus und schloss sich Nikki an, indem es sich auf ihren zur Seite angewinkelten Armen einrollte. „Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Freund," murmelte sie schon mehr schlafend als wach.

All das wurde beobachtet, was die Beiden nicht wussten. Nachdem beide eingeschlafen waren, löste sich eine grün gekleidete Gestalt vom Rand der Lichtung und verschwand im Dickicht.

Nur wenige Stunden später erwachte Nikki durch ein Geräusch. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen. Schnell schoss sie hoch, so dass ihr kleiner Freund sich im Staub wieder fand.

Nikki war von einer Gruppe umzingelt, die genau wie sie in Grün gekleidet war und Pfeil und Bogen bei sich trug. Auch das Eichhörnchen sah nun die Gestalten, hangelte sich an Nikki hinauf und versteckte sich halb unter ihren Haaren, auf der Schulter sitzend. „Oh, hallo! Ich hab Euch gar nicht kommen gehört," begrüßte Nikki die Fremden. Die sahen sie verständnislos an, nur einer oder eine sah sie durchdringend an. „Ve esta le?" „Häh, was willst du von mir?" fragte Nikki zurück. „Wie ist Euer Name?" fragte der Typ, den sie nun eindeutig als männlich einstufen konnte. „Geht doch!" grinste Nikki ihn breit an. „Ich heiße Nikki, na ja zwar komisch, aber ich habe noch keinen guten Namen für meinen Charakter gefunden, der zu mir passt," plauderte sie munter drauflos. Alle Umstehenden blickten nun denjenigen an, der Nikki angesprochen hatte. Wieder redete der Typ in einer anderen Sprache und die Augen der Anwesenden vergrößerten sich fast auf das Doppelte. „Chrm, chrm, … entschuldige, aber wer seid Ihr?" wollte Nikki darauf wissen. „Mein Vater ist der Herr dieses Waldes und wir sind die Wachen. Ihr werdet mir nun folgen!" antwortete der blonde Schönling wenig freundlich. „Nette Einladung!" murmelte Nikki, stand auf, nahm ihren Bogen und reihte sich hinter dem Schönling ein und die Wanderung begann. Nikki, die nun die Kostüme der Gruppe genauer betrachten konnte, sagte nach einer Weile „Woher habt Ihr die Klamotten denn? Obenrum sieht es ja klasse aus, aber die Strumpfhosen sind echte Abtörner! Und wieso habt ihr alle lange Haare? Denn ihr seid doch alles Männer, oder? Sind die Haare echt oder habt ihr eine Großbestellung beim Perückenmacher aufgegeben? Diese Ohren sind der Hammer, ich will auch so welche. Wo kriegt man die? Sind die angenehm zu tragen? Oh man, das sind aber schöne Bögen, nicht so einfach wie meiner. Darf ich mal halten?" Nikki plapperte und plapperte, erhielt allerdings keine Antworten, aber als sie nach dem Bogen des Schönlings greifen wollte, kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Alle Anderen hatten nun ihren Bogen gespannt und auf sie gerichtet. Im Kreis standen sie um sie herum. „Hey, ich bin auf Eurer Seite. Ich tu Euch doch nix!" rief sie verstört und hob dabei abwehrend ihre Hände. Das Eichhörnchen auf ihrer Schulter folgte ihrem Beispiel. „Wagt es ja nie, mich zu berühren, wenn Ihr nicht dazu aufgefordert wurdet!" sagte der Schönling finster. „Also, wenn Ihr nicht im Kerker landen wollt, dann benehmt Euch und folgt uns, aber bitte schweigend!" Kaum gesagt, drehte er sich wieder um und marschierte erneut los. Nikki löste sich nur zögernd aus der Starre, die sie durch die eben gehörten Worte noch immer umfing. Einer der Umstehenden piekte sie leicht mit dem Pfeil in den Rücken, was sie endlich in Bewegung setzte.

Leicht wütend stapfte sie nun voran. Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist? Spielt sich hier auf und die Anderen kuschen auch noch vor dem! Sie machte ein abwertendes „Pft!" worauf sich der Schönling nach ihr umsah, die eine Augenbraue säuerlich nach oben gezogen. „Gibt es ein Problem?" „Ja, wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst, wie du heißt und wer deine Begleiter sind. Welche Aufgabe Ihr habt, wäre auch noch nett zu erfahren. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht immer Prinz von diesem Wald zu Dir sagen, oder?" murmelte Nikki finster. „Genau das bin ich," kam als Antwort. „Was, ein Prinz?" Nikki fing an zu kichern. Der Schönling nickte allerdings nur ernst. „Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald und Sohn von Thranduil, dem König." Nikki konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie prustete nun laut los. „Du bist ein Prinz? Ha ha ha! Entschuldige, … hi hi hi … aber das glaube ich nicht! Ha ha ha!" „Was soll diese Heiterkeit? Wir werden bald bei meinem Vater sein. Vielleicht wird er Euch davon überzeugen können!" Finster und überheblich blickte er Nikki an, was die nur noch lauter lachen ließ. Nun war es der Prinz, der einen abwertenden Laut machte, sich umdrehte und den Weg weiter entlang lief. Nikki lachte den Rest des Weges weiter vor sich hin, was den Prinzen nur noch wütender machte. Sie hörte erst auf zu lachen, als sie einen Berg erreichten, in den anscheinend so etwas wie ein Schloss gehauen wurde. Jedenfalls erhoben sich riesige Zinnen und ein großes in den Stein gehauenes Tor vor ihnen. Nikki klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Boah, die haben sich aber in Unkosten gestürzt! Das wirkt aber realistisch!" sagte sie ehrfürchtig, als sie eine Fanfare hörte und gleich darauf das Tor geöffnet wurde. Der Prinz schritt erhobenen Hauptes hinein. Nikki sah sich neugierig um und folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. „Das ist der Wahnsinn!" sagte sie murmelnd, als sie in eine Art Halle kamen, die sehr pompös ausgestattet war.

Seidig glänzende Läufer lagen auf dem ebenen Boden, zu beiden Seiten standen Säulen, von denen ein silberner Schein ausging, Fackeln brannten in güldenen Haltern und von Zeit zu Zeit gingen sie an Statuen vorbei, die dem Prinzen ähnelten. Ab und an gingen sie an jemandem vorbei, der sich tief vor Legolas verbeugte. Nun konnte Nikki auch den Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen erkennen. Die Frauen waren in seidige Kleider gewandet, während die Männer eher Mäntel trugen. Aber sonst gab es kaum ein Unterschied. Die meisten von ihnen hatten gold-blondes Haar, nur ab und zu konnte Nikki mal eine oder einen dunkelhaarigen Elben sehen. Sie schritten immer weiter, bis sie zu einer großen Doppeltür gelangten, vor der sie stehen blieben. Ihre Begleiter zogen sich nun zurück und nur der Prinz sowie Nikki blieben zurück. Allerdings standen auf beiden Seiten der Türen so etwas wie Wachen, die den Kopf vor ihrem ‚Prinzen' neigten und danach Nikki neugierig musterten.Legolas drehte sich zu Nikki um und sprach mit hochmütiger Stimme zu ihr. „Wir gehen nun zu meinem Vater. Ich möchte Euch bitten, dem König die Ehre zu erweisen und ihm den Tribut zollen, der ihm zusteht." „Ich zolle nur demjenigen Tribut, der sich als würdig erweist!" grummelte Nikki zurück. „Nun, dann werdet Ihr eher im Kerker landen, als Euch lieb sein wird! Denn mein Vater ist nicht so nachgiebig wie ich." Der Prinz freute sich insgeheim schon auf das Zusammentreffen von seinem Vater und dieser komischen Kämpferin. „Pah, nachgiebig!? Was hältst du für nachgiebig? Etwa, mich wie Abfall zu behandeln?" Nikkis Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. „Nun ja, ich hätte Euch auch fesseln lassen können!" ließ der Prinz hochnäsig verlauten. „Ich hätt dir auch eine reinhauen können!" schrie Nikki zurück.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und gaben den Blick auf eine große Halle frei. Sofort verstummten beide, überrascht davon.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Die Westfold

Fiona wurde rechtzeitig wieder wach, obwohl alles um sie herum still war. Der Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass ihre Freundinnen noch nicht zurück waren, denn deren Feldbetten waren unberührt. Fiona kleidete sich an, machte kurz eine Katzenwäsche und ging dann in Richtung Lagerfeuer, das nur noch rot glühte. Als sie dort ankam, wartete der Offizielle schon auf sie.

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte er sie. „Guten Morgen!" gab Fiona zurück. „Nun wirst auch Du deine Reise beginnen. Hier ist deine Aufgabe, wende dich der Sonne entgegen und Du wirst bald auf jemanden treffen, der deine Hilfe benötigt," sagte der Organisator, nickte ihr noch mal zu und verschwand. Fiona ging also Richtung Osten und langsam hellte der Himmel auf, als sie einen Wald betrat. Völlige Dunkelheit umschloss sie dort erneut und sie fürchtete sich ein wenig. Aber schon bald wurde es heller und sie konnte wieder etwas zwischen den Bäumen erkennen. Von irgendwo schallten Kampfgeräusche zu ihr herüber und sie ging in diese Richtung weiter. Schnell konnte sie den Waldrand erkennen und durch die Bäume sah sie eine größere Zahl Kämpfender. Nach und nach wurden es allerdings weniger. Wie Fiona sehen konnte, nun da sie näher kam, waren die Bösen in der Überzahl. Nachdem der letzte Gute mit Pfeilen im Körper niederfiel, rannten die Anderen davon. Als sie sich sicher war, allein zu sein, verließ sie den Wald und ging an den Gefallenen vorbei, geschockt über die realistischen Wunden der Krieger. Direkt am Fluss regte sich jemand. Fiona beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen, musste dabei über zahlreiche Leichen steigen. Sie beugte sich über den sich schwach bewegenden Körper. „Was fehlt dir? Bist du schwer verletzt?" fragte sie und drehte den Körper mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung zu sich um. Sie erschrak, als sie die Wunde am Bauch sah.Daswar eindeutig kein Spiel! Das Loch im Bauch klaffte auf und Fiona konnte fast die Gedärme sehen. Sie schluckte kräftig, nahm aus ihrem Beutel den Stoff und das Fläschchen heraus, träufelte etwas von dem Desinfektionsmittel, auch Schnaps genannt, auf die Tücher und drückte damit auf das Loch, um dem Blutfluss zu stoppen. „Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie können die mit so scharfen Waffen kämpfen? Hey, nun steht mal auf und helft mir!" rief Fiona und meinte dabei die Leichen um sie herum. Immer weiterschimpfend hielt sie weiter das Tuch auf die Wunde gedrückt.

Eine Weile später hörte sie Hufgetrappel. „Hallo, wir sind hier! Hier ist ein Schwerverletzter und die Anderen rühren sich nicht, um mir zu helfen!" rief Fiona verzweifelt, als der Hufschlag lauter wurde.

Eine Horde wild aussehender Reiter kam über die Furt. Sie waren genauso gekleidet wie derjenige, der vor Fiona lag und langsam aber sicher verblutete, wie ihr schien. „Theodreth!" rief der erste Reiter, sprang von seinem Pferd und lief so schnell er konnte zu Fiona und dem Verwundeten. „Er lebt!" seufzte er erfreut auf. „Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn er nicht in ein Krankenhaus kommt!" sagte Fiona und blickte den verwegenen Reiter an. „Wir müssen ihn nach Edoras bringen. Was ist ein Krankenhaus?" verstört sah er sie an, als er den Verwundeten hochhievte. Fiona stand ebenfalls auf, ihre rechte Hand immer noch fest auf die Wunde gedrückt. „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Das ist da, wo sie ihn zusammenflicken. Wer weiß, ob er es bis in die nächste Stadt schafft, so viel Blut wie er verloren hat!" Fiona erst sauer, sah nun auf Theodreth nieder und Mitleid stand in ihren Augen. Der Reiter hob erst Theodreth auf sein Pferd, danach stieg er selbst auf. „Was ist mit den Anderen?" wollte Fiona wissen, als er das Pferd schon wendete. „Sie sind tot, lasst sie hier!" entgegnete der Reiter. „Nehmt sie auf einem Eurer Pferde mit, sie scheint eine Heilerin zu sein!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, da spürte sie sich schon umfasst und auf ein Pferd hochgezogen. Als sie wieder Luft bekam, preschten sie bereits über die Furt und auf eine grasbewachsene Ebene zu. „Wie ist Euer Name?" fragte der Reiter mit dem Verletzten zu ihrer Linken. „Mein Name ist Fiona und Euer?" wollte sie etwas atemlos durch die Geschwindigkeit wissen. „Mein Name ist Eomer – Eomunds Sohn, Ritter der Mark!" stellte sich ihr Nebenmann vor. „Wer ist er?" fragte sie dann und deutete auf den Verwundeten. „Theodreth, des Königs Sohn. Von König Theoden, habt Ihr sicher gehört, oder?" „Nein mein Herr Ritter. Welches Land ist dies?" wollte Fiona dann wissen. „Rohan, das Land der Pferdeherren," hörte sie von dem, der sie auf seinem Pferd mitnahm. Die nächste Zeit ritten sie schweigend weiter. Fiona sah immer wieder ängstlich zu Theodreth hinüber, der immer schwächer zu werden schien. Er schaukelte vor Eomer im Sattel herum, festgehalten nur durch einen Arm von Eomer, der weiterhin das Tuch auf Theodreths Wunde drückte. „Die goldenen Hallen von Edoras!" rief der Reiter hinter ihr und deutete zu einigen Hügeln vor ihnen. Auf dem Höchsten der Hügel standen viele Häuser, die überthront wurden von einem großen Prachtbau. „Wir werden bald dort sein!" „Imposant!" Fiona kam nicht umhin, die ganze Szenerie zu bestaunen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, wie schön die Gegend hier ist," sagte sie verträumt. „Ja, wunderschön," pflichtete ihr Eomer bei, „unsere Heimat!" Fiona bemerkte einen Beiklang in seinen Worten, es klang nach Wehmut.

Mit ausgestrecktem Galopp kamen sie sehr schnell zum Ziel und als sie in die Stadt ritten, konnte Fiona oben auf der obersten Empore eine blonde Frau stehen sehen. „Wer ist das dort?" wollte sie von Eomer wissen, als sie am Fuß der Treppen angelangt waren. „Das ist Eowyn, meine Schwester und die Nichte des Königs," erklärte Eomer, als er einem anderen Reiter Theodreth vom Pferd herunter reichte, ehe er abstieg. Gemeinsam trugen sie Theodreth die Stufen hinauf. Ein anderer Reiter half Fiona vom Pferd und sie folgte dem Gespann. Der Rest der Reiterschar führte die Pferde zu den Ställen. Als sie oben ankamen, war keine Spur mehr von Eowyn zu sehen. Theodreth wurde in ein großes Zimmer gebracht und auf ein Bett gelegt, welches recht alt schien. Fiona kümmerte sich sofort um seine Wunde. Er hatte noch viel mehr Blut verloren. „Wenn ich nur sehen könnte, wo das ganze Blut herkommt!" rief Fiona. „Ich brauch warmes Wasser, Nadel, Faden und Verbandszeug!" sagte sie schließlich. Sie konnte Theodreth nicht verbluten lassen, daher wollte sie ihn nun selbst operieren. Schnell schafften einige Leute das her, wonach sie verlangte, ohne zu wissen, was sie vorhatte. Zuerst wusch die sich die Hände, danach flößte sie Theodreth etwas von dem Schnaps aus ihrem Fläschchen ein, dann reinigte sie seine Wunde so gut es ging und machte sich auf die Suche nach der blutenden Stelle. Nach einer Weile hatte sie etwas gefunden, drückte die Ader ab, verband die Stelle und fing mit Nadel und Faden an zu nähen. Nach einer Weile hörte es auf zu bluten. Nachdem Fiona die Wunde noch mal mit klarem Wasser ausgespült hatte, nähte sie auch die Bauchdecke zu, wickelte die Stofffetzen dicht um den Körper von Theodreth, wobei ihr Eomer half, indem er Theodreth aufrecht hielt. Als des Königs Sohn wieder in den Kissen lag, stand Fiona zitternd auf, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte zur Tür, durch die gerade die Frau kam, die sie schon beim Eintreffen von weitem sehen konnte.

„Theodreth! Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie verzweifelt und lief direkt zum Bett. „Er ist schwer verwundet. Die Heilerin dort hat alles versucht um ihm zu helfen. Wir müssen abwarten," sagte Eomer. „Wir müssen es dem König sagen!" meinte Eowyn mit Tränen in den Augen.


End file.
